What Happened After the End
by Sailor2Moon
Summary: Jacklin, Kyra, and Andra all want to know who, and why their mothers Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi were killed in the same week. So they accidently find there way into Cephiro. But isn't Cephiro a story tale their parents told them? Read on and find out what they
1. Prologue

This is a new thing for me. I wanted to give readers something different, but interesting to read. So I hope you enjoy the story.

I don't own any; I mean any, of the character from this Rayearth. I don't any of the story Rayearth period. So don't sue me. Thanks.

Prologue: The Beginning

Jacklin Shidou, Andra Ryuuzaki, and Kyra Hououji had been best friends since they were born. Their mothers were the reason for that. Their mothers were the best of friends. None of them could remember their fathers, because all three of them died in a car accident when they were only three. Their fathers were going to a concert together, and there was a drunk driver. Their father's death had not taken a hard tole on them, because they had not really known them, but it was their mother's deaths over the last week that did it.

It started off with Andra's mother, Umi Ryuuzaki. She died on that Monday from what the doctors said was a rare cancer. Andra was devastated by her mother's death, but it was Hikaru and Fuu (Jacklin and Kyra's mothers) who took it amazingly harder. They kept going off together and whispering. Jacklin and Kyra did all they could to settle Andra's feelings, but they were deeply hurt themselves. There was not much time to grieve, because on Wednesday Fuu (Kyra's mother) died, and Hikaru (Jacklin's mother) died in the middle of the night. It was the worst thing that could hit the girls. The doctors just said that both of their hearts gave out at the same time, probably because of the stress. Jacklin did not believe it for a second. She knew that something was up. Unfortunately, she could not bring her mothers back. All three of them had been all of their family. Those six had lived together. And when the three mothers had passed all in one week, the girls wanted answers.

The only thing they had to follow was what their mothers had left behind. This is where the true story begins, where three girls where learn of the role their mothers played, and in the ones they will have to make.

I am posting the first few chapters today, so no worries. Well leave me reviews please, so that I know that this story is worth to keep writing. Thank you!


	2. Ch1

Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth.

Chapter 1: Into another world, called Cephiro

"Ok guys. Let's not play dumb. I can't believe those doctors. I mean, we know perfectly well that our mother's were healthy till the day they died. I mean, they went to Umi's grave and everything that day…" said Jacklin, while small tears came out of her eyes.

"I agree with you Jacklin. I think they were killed. But who would want to kill them and why?" Yelled a balling Andra.

"I think we should start by checking our mother's rooms for anything that could give us a lead." said the balling but still always smart Kyra.

"Agreed. I am going to go and check Hikaru's right now. I will talk to you guys later." With all of them departed to check their mothers rooms.

1 hour later:

All of the girls assembled in the living room of the dojo their parents had been teaching fencing and archery in for years. They each had a few things in their hands.

"Lets each spread out all of our stuff on the table, and see what we have." Kyra said this with puffy eyes, because she had run out of tears.

Each pile had different odd things in them:

Kyra A small pink thing that looked like a modern day cell phone, a diary with dried flowers in it, and a glove with a green stone in it.

Andra A diary, a drawn map, and a glove with a blue stone in the middle of it.

Jacklin A necklace with a mirror on it, and a glove with a red stone in the middle of it.

The only thing that they found that all three piles shared the same was that they all had gloves that were identical except for the gem in the middle.

"What do you think these things are? They don't look like anything I have ever seen before." Said a stuttering Andra.

"What I found odd was that I have been in my mother's room a number of times, and I have never seen any of these things." Spoke Jacklin.

"They were in obvious places as well, like the bed side table." Kyra spoke.

"Did you take a look in the diaries? They might say something."

"Mine only has flowers in it, that have weird names, and Andra's needs a lock. Does any of your stuff have anything written on it?" Said Kyra.

"Well there is an etching on the back of this necklace. I think it says Tokyo Tower." Jacklin said with some hope.

"Ok, so tomorrow we get up early and go to Tokyo Tower together." Said Kyra.

"What about the classes our parents taught. They need to be told." Said Andra.

"We will leave a notice that classes are canceled for tomorrow, and then we can start teaching them. I think we can do it." Jacklin stated through clenched teeth.

"Well I will see you guys tomorrow morning." With that said they all went to bed.

Jacklin's dream:

"_Jacklin."_

"Mother?"

"_Jacklin. I need you to listen. Don't worry about us, but be prepared to protect yourself. Remember Cephiro. Just remember Cephiro."_

"Mother. What do you mean Cephiro? The place you use to tell me stories about? Mother?"

Bring Bring Bring…

Jacklin woke up with a start and turned off her alarm clock. It was time to start the trail to figure out what really happened to their parents.

Andra and Kyra were dressed and ready when Jacklin emerged from her bedroom. They did not say a word to each other. They just grabbed the stuff they had found in their mothers room and left.

It took about an hour to get to Tokyo Tower. They got there and climbed all the way to the top. This had been their mother's favorite place to go. They had been here about a thousand times with them, and every single time it enchanted them. There was just something about it that drew them to it.

"So what do you think Tokyo Tower had to do with how they died?" Andra said.

"This is the first time I do not have an answer." Said a tired Kyra.

There was a glint in the sky. "Cephiro." whispered Jacklin.

"What was that Jacklin?"

"Cephiro. I had a dream last night and my mother told me not to forget Cephiro."

"Cephiro was the place our mothers told us about before we died. Maybe it was just a relapse because you miss her. We are all taking this hard." Said Kyra.

"I don't know. But I think it might have something to do with this necklace." With that Jacklin pulled out the necklace.

All of a sudden it began to glow. All three of them saw a bright light, and that was all they knew.

CLIFF HANGER! Not really, because I am getting the first few chapter posted, so you don't have to wait. Well leave me reviews! Thank you and I hope that I am not boring anyone.


	3. Ch2

Ok, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I think it is getting good.

I don't own Rayearth at all!

Chapter 2: Odd Place, Odd People

Opening their eyes, the girls had to squint because of the bright light. The first one to stand up and really look around was Jacklin. What she saw took her breath away. They were standing in this field of wildflowers with a crystal lake near by. She had never seen anything so beautiful. That is why at first Jacklin mistaken everything for a dream.

Then Kyra and Andra woke up, and cleared things up. First they pinched each other and it hurt, and then Andra slipped in a small pile of water and began to complain about the pain.

"This is unreal. Where are we?" Said an excited Kyra.

"This is what I imagined Cephiro looked like. Just not as beautiful and tranquil. It is just so peaceful. I feel like I could just stay here forever." Spoke Jacklin.

"Well I feel like I need one of those healers our parents told us about. My bum is killing me. That was a hard fall…" But before Andra could keep complaining, they heard a rustle in the bushes moving behind them.

"What is that?" Before there was an answer an almost monstrous wolf jumped out of the bushes. That was not the worst of it. After a few more seconds there were about six more wolves surrounding them, and they looked ready to kill.

Andra, Kyra, and Jacklin stood back to back with each other. "What do we do. We are going to die if we don't defend ourselves." said a panicked Kyra.

"Don't panic. We will not die. We just have to stick together, and fight." Said Jacklin. Just as she finished a large wolf jumped at her. She jumped out of the way and kicked it in the side. It yelped, but stood strait back up. The others had their own defending to do. Then all of a sudden Andra yelled in pain. A dog had grabbed her by the arm.

"No, let her go." Yelled a desperate Jacklin. But it kept dragging the now unconscious Andra away. "No, I won't let you take her. Andra!" That is when it happened. The red glove from the bag began to glow. Jacklin grabbed it, and after slipping it on a red sword appeared in her right hand. Not caring why or how it happened, Jacklin used the things she had been taught and killed the wolf latched onto Andra.

Kyra followed Jacklin's example and slipped on the green glove. A sword appeared in her hand as well, and she assisted in defending the hurt Andra. "We have to stick together. We can't lose Andra, Jacklin!" "I know, we won't. Just keep fighting, don't give up." With that they fought harder and faster. But the monstrous wolves kept coming, and they were getting bigger. Now there were about ten a live, and six dead around them.

"I won't lose you guys. You are my only family left." Yelled a desperate Jacklin. A feeling began to course through her body. One she had never felt before. Words formed in her mouth, "Lights flame!" Out of her left hand came a blinding white fire. The wolves moved backwards and then ran for it.

"What was that?" Asked a stunned Kyra.

"I don't know. But we can figure it out later. We need to help Andra right now. Are you ok?" Kyra had a scratched arm, and Jacklin was a little dizzy from over use of energy, but Andra was in bad shape. Her arm would not stop bleeding. If they did not stop the blood. She would die. As it was her pulse was getting slower and slower.

"Jacklin, we need to get her to a doctor, now. She does not have very long."

"I know, she won't die because we won't let her. We have to stop the bleeding." Jacklin was in tears now, and ready to faint. Worse was that the wolves were returning.

"I won't lose you guys, we are a team, and always have been. Herb Antidote!" With those words small tendrils came out of the ground and covered Andra's wounds. In front of their eyes they began to close up and stop bleeding. But with all of the blood loss, she was still out cold.

"I just did something like you did. Where did that come from?" Then Kyra fainted from loss of energy.

"Kyra! I have to protect you guys. We promised we would be friends forever. You have to hang in there." Jacklin could barely even stand up. Holding her sword was hard. A wolf jumped at her, and she just did not have enough strength to raise her sword. Right before it hit her a lightning bolt toasted it. Everything was becoming blurry fast. A man with a large cape and black hair approached her right before she passed out.

Jacklin woke up in a sleeping bag by a fire. Looking at the fire reminded her of what had happened. She jumped up real quick, and her muscles gave out as the blood rushed to her head. Before hitting the ground the man who had saved her earlier cought her before she fell.

"You should not be standing in your present condition." said the mysterious man.

"Thank you. But where are my two friends?"

"They are still sleeping. One of them suffered blood loss, and the other over exerted her self as you did."

"Well I thank you for saving us from those things, but what is your name. Mine is Jacklin. The one with brown hair is Andra, and the one with green hair is Kyra."

"I am Lantis."

'Nice to meet you. Do you know by any chance where we are?"

"You are in Cephiro of course. In the old new forest. Did you not know that?"

"I am afraid not. You see, Cephiro to me is a bedtime story my mother use to tell me when I was younger."

"You are from another world?"

"Well if this is Cephiro, then yes. We are from Earth. We were in Tokyo Tower when there was a bright light, and then we were by that lake."

"What do you think brought you here?"

"I don't know… wait… I was holding this mirror necklace." Jacklin pulled out the necklace of her mothers.

Lantis put out his hand and she put it in his hand. His eyes showed surprise, "Where did you get this?"

"It was my mother's. She died a week ago. That is why we went to Tokyo Tower. All three of our mothers died at the same time, so we think that they were killed. It has been a hard week. Sorry, you probably don't care to hear about my problems."

"It is alright. I lost my mother too. I have asked you all of these questions, but I am sure you have a few for me as well."

"I am sorry about your mother. But you are right about the questions. During the battle, some strange things happened. The glove I have on my hand. It began to glow, and then there was a red sword in my hand. And stranger still, words came into my head and a white fire shot from my hand."

"Magic."

"What?"

"You can control magic. Where did you learn to wield a sword?'

"All three of us learned from our mother's. They taught us archery and fencing. Though we never did know why. I think we all assumed it was because they loved it so much that they wanted to pass it on to the people they loved. All three of us grew up together. It was a big coincidence when we were three that all of our dads were lost in a car wreck."

"A car?"

"It is this thing from Earth. But what about you. Why did you save us, when you don't even know us?"

"I saw that light. And it reminded me of someone I once knew. What was your mother's name?"

"Hikaru Shidou. Why?"

He thought about it for a second. "No reason, this necklace looks powerful. You should hold on to it. It could protect you one day. You should probably get some sleep. We have a long walk to the palace tomorrow."

"I don't know what this palace is, but I am left with no choice but to trust you. And the thing that scares me, is that I don't mind." With that she laid down, and was almost immediately asleep.

Before Latus fell asleep, he placed the necklace next to the sleeping girl. And fell asleep with a picture of her and a certain red head from years ago in his head.

Ok, I am really loving where this story is going. I hope you guys are loving it too. Well keep those reviews. I will get the next chapter up ASAP. Review! Thank you.


End file.
